Getting Comfy
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Castiel, it seems, is very shy in his and Dean's relationship, and when Dean finds him sleeping beside him in his full trenchcoat and suit, he tries his best to coax Castiel into something more comfortable. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe.


**Summary: **Castiel, it seems, is very shy in his and Dean's relationship, and when Dean finds him sleeping beside him in his full trenchcoat and suit, he tries his best to coax Castiel into something more comfortable. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Just a short idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Comfy<strong>

Dean could feel someone shuffling beside him, and it was getting on his nerves. Whoever it was clearly wasn't comfortable, but, God! He'd had a damn long day! Hunting wasn't easy! It wasn't like they show stuff in the movies. In, shoot, out. No. It was in, get yourself battered and bruised, find the thing, kill it, destroy it, come home, shower, try to force some food down your throat and go the fuck to bed. Yeah, really easy. Eventually Dean had absolutely had enough and he looked over, surprised at why he even wondered who the hell was in bed with him.

"Cas?"

"Mmm..."

"Cas, wake up."

"M'no! No, m'go away..."

Dean blinked for a moment before turning on the bedside lamp, watching as Castiel stirred into an even more uncomfortable looking position.

"Cas, why the hell are you sleeping in your trenchcoat...?" He asked, the almost humanised angel blinking up at him with exhausted blue eyes, sadness glazing over them.

"You know why, Dean." He whispered, Dean smiling sadly.

"Babe, you can't be comfortable, and clearly you're really tired." He said softly, pressing his lips to Castiel's temple, "I can get you a t-shirt and sweatpants if you'd like...much more comfortable than your suit, and plus, you don't have to show off too much skin. Just your arms and neck."

Castiel pondered for a moment before nodding slowly, Dean pulling him into a sitting position, simply because he was too tired to move himself. The hunter thought it would be best to tell the gloriously beautiful angel what was going on so he didn't get scared. That was the last thing Dean wanted.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the coat off, alright?"

"M'kay..."

And he did, slowly and carefully, pressing loving kisses to Castiel's hair. He continued to talk Castiel through, kissing him and holding him as he stripped him down to his slacks, helping the sleepy angel put the t-shirt on.

"Okay, I'm just gonna take your pants off, alright?" Dean whispered, "I'm gonna get these sweatpants on and I won't look or anything, okay? I promise."

"M'love you, Dean."

"Yeah, I love you too."

Dean still couldn't believe that he and Castiel were in a relationship that had barely gone further than kissing, yet they were so madly in love with each other. But as Castiel had taught him, sex didn't make anyone fall in love. It was the person they were in the relationship that caused the other person to fall for them, not sex or any kind of carnal act.

Dean was trying to get Castiel more comfortable with intimacy, trying new things every time that could perhaps help their relationship move to the next stage. It seemed that Castiel's innocence and shyness made the process longer than necessary, but Dean loved him. It didn't matter that Castiel was taking so long to become intimate. Despite everything going on around them, it seemed that they had all the time in the world for each other. Dean would wait for Castiel for as long as it took.

After finally getting him dressed into the sweatpants, he eased Castiel back against the pillows, laying beside him and kissing his cheek as he rolled over sleepily.

"That better, baby?" He whispered, Castiel nodding in response.

"Thank you, Dean. I love you." He whispered back, Dean smiling at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Castiel." He said softly, kissing his temple and stroking his hair soothingly, "Sleep, angel. Sleep."

"Goodnight." Castiel mumbled, Dean settling beside him as he cuddled close.

"Night, sweetheart."

Dean celebrated the fact that he'd stripped Castiel and it hadn't been for sex. He was proud of himself. It appeared he was growing up and really taking this relationship very seriously, but why wouldn't he? For one thing, it was a gay relationship and Dean had never thought himself to be gay. For another thing, Dean loved Castiel more than anything and would do anything for him. Dean, in all honesty, couldn't complain, and as Castiel curled up to him and snuggled right against him, Dean could only hold him in return and smile.

"Yeah," He whispered into Castiel's hair, "I love you, angel."

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
